1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information displaying apparatus, a method of displaying information, an information displaying system, and a server apparatus and terminal device, which display information retrieved from a dictionary.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display controlling apparatus is disclosed, for example, by Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-299474. This display controlling apparatus has an index screen, on which plural pictures taken with a digital camera are arranged in a matrix and displayed. When a user touches (multi-touch) the index screen with his/her two fingers and pinches out or pinches in, then the pictures displayed on the index screen are enlarged or reduced in size on the index screen.
The display controlling apparatus can display a list of more pictures on the index screen or display a particular picture enlarged at the center of the index screen, in response to the user's simple operation on the index screen.
When browsing information contained in pages of magazines and/or news papers, on which headlines and articles and/or drawings and pictures are properly laid out indifferent sizes and character sizes, by use of a compact-size electronic device, the above display controlling apparatus can be used conveniently for reading the headline written in large characters from the page reduced in size and/or for reading the article from the enlarged vicinity of the particular headline.
Meanwhile, in dictionary information documented in electronic dictionaries, all the explanation information (containing synonyms for each of plural word meanings including essential words and the additional explanations) of each direction word is written in the characters of the same size as a general rule.
Therefore, different from reading the news papers and/or magazines, in which the headlines and articles are properly laid out and written in different character sizes, it is not appropriate to use the above display controlling apparatus for browsing the dictionary information enlarged or reduced in size.
When using the conventional compact-size electronic device for browsing the dictionary information, users are required to arrange and display in order the leading word meanings contained in the explanation information of a direction word and to scroll the arranged word meanings for browsing, or to switch to display examples or explanations of a particular word. As described, it is hard for various users to browse necessary information in a simple manner by use of the conventional electronic device.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the inconvenience involved in the conventional electronic devices, and provide an information displaying apparatus, a method of displaying information, an information displaying system, and the server apparatus, and terminal device, which provide the users with a necessary amount of dictionary information and allow them to easily browse such information.